1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for analyzing a degree of a line of sight (LOS) dispersion of a driver manipulating a multi-modal interface during a driving time.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, active research is being conducted on a user interface/user experience (UI/UX) of a human-machine interface (HMI) based on a multi-modal interface in the automotive sector. In particular, research is directed to reducing a degree of a line of sight (LOS) dispersion of a driver during a driving time.
In general, a technology for analyzing a degree of an LOS dispersion of a driver with respect to a predetermined HMI depends on a reaction speed of a user in relation to a graphic user interface (GUI) in a two-dimensional tile format of a navigation screen regarding a touch screen base.
According to a tide of an HMI in the current automobile market, however, research on avoiding a use of a touch-based HMI scheme is being conducted due to an issue of safety, and legal regulations are also being contemplated.
Accordingly, a system for verifying, by performing a simulation based on driving information, a degree of LOS dispersion with respect to usability and user verification for an HMI UI/UX not adopting a touch-based scheme is necessary.
In addition, advancements have been made in a vehicular infotainment system in recent years, and intelligent information available for driver interaction has not only been diversified but also become more complex. The vehicular infotainment system is provided to enable a driver to stably drive, and provides improved information during a driving time so as to obtain other information and enhance a level of convenience in driving.
In practice, however, drivers inevitably experience an LOS dispersion for manipulation while driving, which may lead to a dangerous situation for the driver. A gradual change from an HMI UI/UX manipulation scheme based on touching a display to a HMI UI/UX manipulation scheme based on voice recognition, gesture recognition, and an augmented reality causes a change of the conventional UI.
Accordingly, an advanced verification scheme for driver recognition and external circumstances recognition performed using a manipulation scheme based on a multi-modal interface using a recognition technology is necessary, in lieu of the conventional verification simulation scheme, with respect to a tile format applied to an icon and a touch-based HMI manipulation scheme.